


Seasons of Love

by lotrangel17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The changing of the seasons bring two people closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd all errors are mine.

**Part 1 ~ Summer**  
 _Summer's almost gone_  
Summer's almost gone  
Almost gone  
Yeah, it's almost gone  
Where will we be  
When the summer's gone?  
~ Summer's Almost Gone by The Doors 

He had two weeks left. Only a mere fourteen days before the horde of students would descend upon Hogwarts Castle and the school year would begin again. When Severus had come back to Hogwarts five years ago Minerva had allowed him to stay at the castle all year long and he treasured those summer months when things were quiet. After everything he had been through, everything he had lived through he allowed himself to finally relax and the castle in summer was just the medicine he needed. 

He was just making his way back from Hogsmeade, another small joy that would fall to the wayside when the children arrived, when he heard the crack of someone apparating next to the castle gate. He turned and watched as Hermione Granger got her footing. Finally she turned and saw him standing there, thankfully the bag from Honeydukes with the sweets he had been craving was tucked away in his jacket pocket.

"Professor Snape hello! What a nice welcome!" Hermione said as she walked over to him. 

Severus rolled his eyes, "I assure you Professor Granger I was just returning from a quick trip to Tomes and Scrolls, not standing here waiting for your arrival." He turned to walk up the drive and she fell in step with him.

"Well whatever the reason it's nice to see you again." She adjusted the small bag she was carrying and continued, "Considering that this is our second year teaching together do you think you could call me Hermione?" She asked.

Severus turned to glare at her but only found her smiling up at him. Apparently now that she was no longer a student his patent stare had no effect on her. Turning back and continuing his walk he muttered, "I suppose, Hermione."

She looked over at him and said, "Excellent, and may I call you Severus as well?"

As droll as possible he answered, "Now let's not go crazy shall we, it's a long school year after all." 

Hermione laughed and said, "Well despite the words I'll take that as a yes, Severus."

Hearing her laugh and say his name nearly gave him pause. What on Earth was wrong with him. Yes it was true that after that first month of shock and dismay when she had come to teach Charms he no longer avoided her presence intentionally. However, even after a year as colleagues they weren't what he would call friends, merely friendly. 

They walked without talking for a few minutes and then Hermione inquired, "So Severus how as your summer?" 

He looked up at the castle as they approached, the place as familiar as his own home even more so now that he lived here all year round. "As well as to be expected I supposed. And yours?" He politely asked.

Cocking her head to the side she answered, "Hmm, rather uneventful actually. I really only had Crooks for company most of the summer. Although the lack of company did give me plenty of time to read a few books." 

Severus stopped and looked at her, "Hermione Granger! Books? You? I'm truly shocked and amazed."

Hermione laughed again and touched his arm, "Why Severus I had no idea you had such a wicked sense of humor." 

He chuckled despite himself and merely said, "Indeed." When she had put her hand on his arm he caught a whiff of her hair, unrestrained from the usual bun she wore during the school year, he detected a hint of strawberries and cream. Shaking his head as if to clear it again he wondered what had gotten into him. Maybe only have Minerva and house elves for company messed with his head. 

Hermione bent down and plucked a wild flower and kept walking, "Are any other teachers at the castle yet?" 

Severus watched her twirl the flower in her fingers and answered, "Yes, I believe Professor Longbottom arrived yesterday."

"Professor Longbottom? Do you mean Neville?" Hermione joked.

Looking down at her he answered, "No I do actually mean Professor Longbottom." 

Holding her hands up she said, "Okay, okay, I guess calling me by my first name is enough for this school year."

"Why thank you Hermione. Actually I don't think my heart can take calling Professor Longbottom by his first name as of yet, I need more time to adjust," he joked.

"True," Hermione agreed, "Plus I think it would probably give Neville a heart attack as well and we can't have two professors in the hospital wing." 

They reached the doors to the castle and Hermione took his hand and kept him from opening it. "All teasing aside thank you for being nice to me Severus, I know it must be hard and a little strange for you."

Severus looked down at her hand in his, "Not as hard as you think Hermione." He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. It might be a good year after all. 

 

**Part 2 ~ Autumn**  
 _Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
Neath the cover of October skies  
~ Moondance by Van Morrison 

This year Hogsmeade Weekend was scheduled for the last week in October. By the luck of draw Professors Snape and Granger's names were pulled to be the chaperones that weekend. While everything snickered thinking Severus would absolutely refuse he merely nodded his head at Minerva when she told him. Everyone professor looked downright shocked except one, Professor Granger had a small smile on her face when she agreed. 

Unbeknownst to everyone else Severus and Hermione had begun meeting for tea a few evenings and discussing everything from books to students to Muggle movies which they both enjoyed. Being able to go to Hogsmeade together would be a nice treat for them both. They had been talking about a book that neither of them had read and Severus had learned Tomes and Scrolls had a few copies in the shop and it would be perfect opportunity for them to each pick up a copy. 

Mr. Filch gathered all the students and began to lead the way down the long drive. Hermione and Severus walked a bit behind the students to keep their eye on all of them. While there were none that rivaled the Weasley twins there were still a few mischievous students among them. 

"You know Severus it's hard to believe it was only two months ago we walked up this together." She glanced over at him and continued, "I would like to believe we became friends that day." 

"I would have to agree with you Hermione," Severus answered, "I am very thankful I had to go into Hogsmeade that day." 

Lowering her voice a little Hermione said, "You know Severus, I am quite aware that you hadn't just come from Tomes and Scrolls but did just come from Honeydukes." 

Severus glanced over at her and lowered his voice as well, "Precisely what made you come to that conclusion?"

Laughing Hermione answered, "The fact that your breath smelled of strawberry, that special blend that's in chocoballs if I'm not mistaken. Plus I could see a bit of the bag peaking out of your pocket."

Severus just humphed under his breath but didn't answer. 

Hermione jerked a bit on his jacket and said, "Confess, you'll feel better." When he said nothing she teased, "Tell me I'm right and I'll buy you a box of them."

Severus,who had been keeping his eye a couple of Slytherins who were looked like they were going to start trouble, kept silent for a moment. "Fine, however if I admit it then I want two boxes."

Hermione laughed so loud the few students at the back turned and looked at them. They looked at Hermione like she had lost her mind which just made her laugh more. 

Severus merely shook his head and motioned for the students to turn back around and mind their own business. 

"Two boxes it is," Hermione said as they walked on. 

Later they got separated after they came out of Tomes and Scrolls; Severus went after the two Slytherin's who were teasing a younger housemate and Hermione went off after a Hufflepuff girl and Ravenclaw boy who were sneaking off toward the Shrieking Shack. They didn't meet back up until it was time for the students to head back to the castle. 

Filch was there and was checking off names to make sure all the students who left were there to go back. When he was done he again led them back toward the castle and Hermione and Severus were in the back. 

They walked and talked quietly about this and that, just that sort of talk that two people make when they are at ease with each other. After all the students were inside the castle Hermione motioned for Severus to wait. 

"What is it?" Severus asked, "Wouldn't you like to go inside where its warm?"

Hermione shook her head, "Its only October, its still warm for Scotland you know plus its a gorgeous night tonight." She pulled him over to the side gazebo and smiled at him as she pulled a bag from her cloak. The brightly colored swirls told him immediately that she had made a stop at Honeydukes and when she handed him the bag he knew what would be inside. 

He glanced in the bag and laughed, "Four boxes Hermoine, I only admitted to having some how did you know they were my weakness?" 

"I took a chance," she said, "I'll keep your secret by the way."

"What secret is that?" He asked quietly.

"Your love of chocolate." she answered simply. 

He smiled at her and said, "Well thank you, for that I will share some chocoballs with you over tea."

Hermione reached out and took his hand, "I'd like that."

Without thinking Severus reached out and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "I'd like that as well."

**Part 3 ~ Winter**  
 _Come with me dance, my dear_  
Winter's so cold this year  
You are so warm  
My wintertime love to be  
~ Wintertime Love by The Doors 

Severus knew it wouldn't take much for his fellow professors to realize he and Hermione were spending more time than usual together. It wasn't as if they were trying to keep it a secret but they weren't exactly making public announcements either. He wasn't sure how Hermione felt about it but he knew that this new special relationship they had was one he wanted to keep quiet with. 

Soon started out as tea and talk between two friends quickly turned to tea, talk and just a bit more within a month. By the beginning of December they were sitting together for the evening meal as well as spending every Friday evening together, they would have dinner then talk about their week. That first weekend in December when Hermione went to leave she leaned up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. The second week Severus took her by the hand and pulled her closer and captured her lips for their first kiss. The third week it took them almost an hour to say goodbye and by the time his door closed Severus knew a cold shower was in order.

It was now the eve before Christmas and he was in his classroom. He was still cleaning up from the last week before holiday break because the kids, as usual, were rowdier than usual. He thought of the gift he had bought for Hermione and was thinking of the best time to give it to her. He knew it wasn't going to be in front of anyone else but he didn't know with the holiday when they would have time to get together.

He heard the outside door open. "Severus, you are there?" Hermione called as she entered the room.

A little muffled he answered, "I'm over here, just straightening up the shelves." He heard her walk closer and dusted off his hands. "I thought you would be with the other professors?" He asked as he stood.

"I was but I wanted to give you your gift first," She answered and handed him a brightly colored package. 

Severus looked at the little box and smiled at her. "Yours is still in my chambers, I wasn't sure when we would have time to exchange." 

Hermione blushed a little and said, "We could go to your chambers now if you like." 

Severus smiled at her and took her hand, "Excellent idea." He led the way to the back of the classroom and passed through the doorway to his room. He kept walking when he went in and headed to his private room and felt Hermione slow a bit. "You can come back," he whispered quietly. She rewarded him with a bright smile and he breath hitched just a bit. 

He motioned for her to sit down on his bed, she sat and brushed her hand along the bright green and silver coverlet. Sitting beside her he reached into his nightstand and pulled out her present. He knew as soon as she saw it she would know it was a book but it wasn't the object it was the idea behind it. 

Looking at Hermione's anxious face he smiled and touched her cheek. He opened his present and looked down at a box of chocoballs; the little thing that brought them together. But it really wasn't the chocolate that almost brought tears to his eyes, no, it was the little card attached to the top in the shape of a snowball. It read _Being in Love is being stupid together._.

He looked over at Hermione and said, "I love it Hermione," he continued quietly, "and I love you."

Hermione's eyes shined with tears. She smiled at him and then opened her present. A sob escaped from her as she read the title of the book; _100 Things to Do With the Woman You Love_. She dropped the book and threw herself into his arms.

"I love you too Severus, with all my heart." 

**Part 4 ~ Spring**  
 _Suddenly I turned around and she was standing there_  
With silver bracelets on her wrists and flowers in her hair  
She walked up to me so gracefully and took my crown of thorns  
"Come in" she said  
"I'll give you shelter from the storm".  
~ Shelter From The Storm - Bob Dylan 

April in Scotland brought rain, lots of it. It wasn't anything new to those at Hogwarts but it didn't make the month any easier to get through. The students were anxious not being permitted to be outside even though the weather was warmer. Quidditch games were attended by all even in the pounding rain if just to get outside for a bit.

It had been raining for six days straight and Severus knew if he didn't get out of the castle he'd end up at St Mungo's. His students couldn't concentrate for anything and while this was okay for some subjects it didn't bode well for Potions class. Considering it was Friday and there seemed to be no let up in sight, the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students were in rare form. They were halfway through the class when Severus had enough. 

"Alright everyone clean up your materials now. Instead of brewing I want five inches of parchment about the uses and properties of Aconite." A few groans were head and Severus looked around at everyone, "Make that six inches." He made his way to his desk and glared at everyone until they were writing. 

Later that night Severus decided to skip dinner, he was not in a very good mood and instead of inflicting that on those around him he decided to stay in his rooms. He was halfway through a bottle of firewhiskey when he heard a knock on his door. Hermione. They were to meet at dinner and she said she had something she wanted to talk to him about. He was in such a bad mood he had forgotten to send her a message. 

He opened the door, an excuse on the tip of his tongue when he saw her standing there. Like a dumbstruck third year at his first dance he stood there with his mouth hanging open until she walked past him into the room. Instead of her normal teaching robes she had on Muggle clothes, a very tight pair of denims that clung to her nicely shaped bottom. A sheer silver and green top clung to her curves. Staring at her Severus still couldn't find anything to say. 

"I missed you at dinner." She said as she continued to walk through his rooms and head for his private bedroom. "I hope you don't mind that I slipped into something more comfortable." 

Clearing his throat he managed to answer, "Don't mind at all."

She looked over her shoulder at him right before she entered his bedroom, "Coming?" 

For the past month Severus had been holding back a bit in their relationship. He had brought up a couple times to her about their age difference and how he wouldn't blame her for finding someone else to spend her time with. Of course every time he brought it up she would just shoot him that angry look and totally ignore his statement. He had overheard a few comments from teachers and even some students about how unlikely a pair they were and he wanted to make sure Hermione wasn't losing out on spending so much time with him. 

Staring at her shapely backside heading straight for his room gave him an idea of what she wanted to talk to him about. Its now or never he thought.

As soon as he stepped through the doorway Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. He leaned his head down and his lips met hers. Their kiss was gentle, testing. Then Hermione wrapped her fingers through his hair and a deep growl emerged from within his chest and the kiss became more demanding. Pulling away to catch his breath he felt her kiss along the side of his mouth and he opened and let her in. He tongue met hers and she tasted so good his hands grasped her so tight in his arms he lifted her off the ground. 

His previous thoughts flashed in his mind for just a moment and he slowly he pulled his mouth from hers. He knew she could see the passion in his eyes because hers was radiating the same thing back at him. "Hermione are you sure?" he asked quietly. He held his breath as she stepped out his arms, had he made a mistake in asking. But then she grasped her blouse and pulled it over her head and dropped it at his feet. 

She stepped backward until she reached his bed, as she fell back onto it she raised her arms out to him and asked, "Do I look like I'm sure?" 

Severus didn't hesitate for a moment, he joined her on the bed capturing her mouth once again. How had he gotten so lucky, he wondered, if it hadn't been for a craving of chocoballs and an impulsive trip into Hogsmeade back in the fall, he wouldn't be here. Instead he was here, at home, in the arms of a woman he loved. 

~ the end


End file.
